Cadê Minha Coragem?
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: ás vezes sinto vontade de tocála fico a abraçando sempre que possível, e às vezes sinto uma estranha vontade de beijála, quis ir até ela, mas não pude, minhas pernas não queriam funcionar perfeitamente...


**_Cadê minha coragem?_**

Lá estava eu, sentado numa mesa enquanto todos se divertiam, eu devia estar me divertindo também, afinal, tudo tinha acabado, não existe mais Voldemort, eu devia estar me divertindo, essa é minha formatura, mas vai ver é por isso que estou assim, é fim do sétimo ano, nada mais de Hogwarts, eu vou sentir falta deste lugar, aqui é meu lar, esse negocio de vida adulta é meio assustadora.

- Harry, você vai ficar ai? vai se divertir, cara!

- Agora não Rony.

- Você quem sabe.

Foi então que eu a vi. Hermione está simplesmente perfeita! Ela esta um vestido preto simples, mas que ainda sim mostrava como seu corpo era perfeito, faz tempo que comecei a reparar mais em Hermione, ás vezes sinto vontade de tocá-la fico a abraçando sempre que possível, e às vezes sinto uma estranha vontade de beijá-la, quis ir até ela, mas não pude, minhas pernas não queriam funcionar perfeitamente, o copo com cerveja amanteigada na minha mão tremia a tal ponto que sujei minha mão, coloquei o copo em cima da mesa e procurei um guardanapo para limpar minha mão, então olhei para ela novamente.

Um garoto a convidava para dançar, ela parecia pensar, se não me engano esse garoto é da Sonserina, ela parecia pensar, mas finalmente aceitou e foi dançar com o garoto. Enquanto isso o ciúme parecia que queria me matar. Eu não estava gostando nadinha daquela situação. Mas por que tinha que ser sempre assim? Eu me apaixonava e não tinha coragem de falar nada. Rony contou tudo a Luna, e agora os dois estão se divertindo. Até o que todos acreditavam ser impossível aconteceu; Draco e Gina estavam dançando, eu disse 'estavam', porque já faz algum tempo que os dois sumiram.

- Oi, - uma garota falou comigo, me virei para ela, não a conhecia, mas respondi.

- Oi.

- V-você que... que i-ir d-dançar? – é aquela menina tinha mais coragem do que eu, as me pergunto por que estou na Grifinória se não tenho coragem pra falar com uma garota.

Eu ia aceitar dançar com ela, mas a musica mudou de repente. Era uma musica lenta, olhei desesperado para a pista, aquele garoto estava chegando perto de Hermione, eu vi ele colocando a mão na cintura de Hermione, não poderia agüentar mais isso, me levantei e olhei para a garota na minha frente,

- Desculpe, - falei e sai em direção a eles.

Não tive nem coragem para olhar pra trás e ver como a garota estava, eu andava na direção deles mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que ia fazer, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Caham – isso saiu bem parecido com o que a Umbridge costumava fazer, os dois olharam para mim, foi ai que eu percebi que não sabia mesmo o que dizer, - Errr... Será que posso dançar com ela? – perguntei pra aquele garoto, ele olhou para mim, parecia que ia dizer não. Hermione olhava dele para mim, ela parecia meio chocada pelo que eu fiz, mas não disse nada, - Perguntei se posso tirar Hermione para dançar! – falei com uma voz meio ameaçadora.

Funcionou, ele olhou para mim, depois para Hermione e se separou dela, sorri e acho que Hermione percebeu, então logo acabei com meu sorriso e abracei Hermione.

- Por que fez isso, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Não posso chamar minha amiga para dançar? – perguntei, eu estava nervoso, torcendo para que Hermione não questionasse mais

- Claro! É você praticamente ameaçou ele.

- Não gostei dele. – falei, Hermione me olhou por mais algum tempo, sorriu e depois encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

A musica acabou, mas para meu alivio começou outra musica lenta. Tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido, essa letra me fez pensar.

And dance your final dance  
E dance sua ultima dança  
This is your final chance  
Essa é sua ultima chance  
To hold the one you love  
Para ficar com quem ama  
You know you've waited long enough  
Você sabe que já esperou demais

Realmente, já tinha esperado demais, mas o que podia fazer? Não tinha coragem. Sabia que era a hora certa. Eu queria, mas não podia dizer nada, eu não tinha aceitado ainda essa idéia de estar apaixonado por Hermione, mas tive certeza, por que não tentar?

So, believe  
Então, acredite  
That magic Works  
Que mágica funciona  
Don't be afraid  
Não tenha medo  
Of being hurt  
De se machucar  
Don't let this magic dies  
Não deixe a mágica morrer  
The answer's there  
A resposta esta ali  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
Oh, apenas olhe em seus olhos

- Errr... – tentei chamar a atenção dela, ela parou e olhou para mim, eu devia falar alguma coisa, eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas os olhos dela era tudo que eu podia pensar, era como se eu pudesse mergulhar neles. Ela me olhou meio confusa, mas da minha boca não saiu nada, quis beijá-la. mas mais uma vez não tive coragem. Sacudi a cabeça negativamente e disse, - Nada, deixa pra lá.

- Harry, você ta legal? – ela me perguntou. Eu afirmei com a cabeça, ela deu os ombros e se encostou novamente em mim. Era bom estar com ela, não queria sair dali. Fechei meus olhos e continuei dançado, sentia o perfume dela, podia sentir o coração dela batendo.

Por que eu não conseguia? Eram apenas três palavras; 'Eu te amo' mas não saia, não queria sair. Não seria tão ruim dizer isso a ela, era o ultimo dia, se ela negasse meus sentimentos amanha iríamos embora e eu nunca precisaria vê-la, mas entre ficar com ela como apenas amigo, e dizer tudo a ela correndo o risco de perdê-la, preferia ser apenas amigo, não me imaginava sem ela.

Mas será que Hermione sentia o mesmo por mim? Rony me disse isso uma vez, mas eu preferi não acreditar.

And make your final move  
E faça seu movimento final  
Don't be scared, she want you too  
Não tenha medo, ela também que  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
É, é difícil, você deve ser bravo  
Don't let this moment slip away...  
Não deixe esse momento escapar

- Mione, - chamei ela novamente, ela deve ta me achando um idiota.

- Eu, - ela respondeu.

- Se na única chance que você tem de falar alguma coisa que sente, você tem medo, porque pode ta arriscando tudo, o que faria? - agora ela com certeza deve ta me achando um idiota.

- É o nosso ultimo dia aqui, então entre sentimento e razão, eu ficaria com o sentimento... Apenas, seguiria meu coração... Por que está falando isso?

- Nada... – disse mais uma vez, eu sou um idiota! Hermione deu os ombros e voltou a dançar.

So, believe  
Então, acredite  
That magic works  
Que mágica funciona  
Don't be afraid  
Não tenha medo  
Of being hurt  
De se machucar  
Don't let this magic dies  
Não deixe a mágica morrer  
The answer's there  
A resposta esta ali  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
Oh, apenas olhe em seus olhos

A musica estava acabando, minha chance estava acabando. Não, eu não iria deixar isso acontecer, dessa vez eu ia chamar Hermione. Mas não ia terminar a conversa com um 'nada'.

- Mione, - ela deu um sorrisinho e olhou para mim. Mas uma vez eu fiquei sem ter o que dizer. Merlin! Cadê minha coragem? eu entrei pra Grifinória a toa? Posso lutar com Voldemort, mas não consigo falar com ela!... Então resolvi, não ia falar nada. Me aproximei dela, ia beijá-la. Se não conseguia falar o que sentia teria que mostrar.

Hermione não fez nenhuma oposição. Pelo contrario, eu a vi fechar os olhos, então fui chegando mais perto.

And don't believe that magic can die  
E não acredite que a mágica pode morrer  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
Não, não, não, essa mágica não pode morrer

Beijar Hermione, era melhor do que nos meus sonhos em que eu acreditava estar com ela. Era melhor do que qualquer coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu não queria me separar, Hermione não estava se separado, então por que eu deveria?

So dance your final dance  
Então dance sua dança final  
'Cause this is  
Porque essa é  
Your final chance  
A sua ultima chance

Hermione separou o beijo. Era a hora da verdade, eu devia falar alguma coisa, mas minha covardia mais uma vez não permitiu.

- Err... – ela tentou começar, mas foi como se o espírito de Griffindor tivesse entrado em mim, e uma coragem veio de não sei da onde.

- Hermione, - comecei a falar, - Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito! Te amo mais que tudo! Eu fui realmente um lerdo em só perceber isso agora... Tudo com você parece tão perfeito... aquele garoto, eu não gostei por ciúmes... Você deve ter me achado um idiota por eu ter te chamado três vezes e não dizer nada, é que não saia, e... – Hermione colocou um dedo dobre minha boca me fazendo calar. Era incrível o poder daquela garota...

- Harry, sabe, esse não é um bom momento pra conversar, ok? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, ela sorriu e me beijou. Merlin, eu tava nas nuvens! Hermione parou de me beijar e me olhou com um sorrisinho, chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou, - Também te amo.

Era tudo que eu precisava, puxei-a pra mim, e voltei a beijá-la. Esse com certeza era o melhor dia da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa musica é Magic Works do Patrck Doyle, pra quem nao sabe ela toca em HP 4... mas tah ai mais uma de minha viagens... 


End file.
